mfffandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline (Earth-9)
Bitter Britain July 4th, 1776: The Declaration of Independence is signed and the Thirteen American Colonies were formed into the United States of America. September 28th. 1781: Siege of Yorktown begins. October 19th, 1781: The Siege of Yorktown ends with American and French victory but General Charles Cornwallis dies fighting the American/French troops. General Cornwallis is recognized as the hero and King George III vows to continue the war to gain America back under British rule. 1785: The Revolution ended with the United States and Britain signed a Treaty and the British government officially, yet informally, recognizes American independence, but Britain became bitter for the defeat as the result. July 4th, 1803: Louisiana Purchase when the United States bought the territory of Louisiana from France. May 18th, 1804: The French Empire under Napoleon Bonaparte I begins. June 18th, 1812: The United States declares war on Britain for Canada, this angered The British Empire and they Declare war on the United States not only threatening to annex Canada but in attempts to retake the colonies. February 18th, 1815: The War of 1812 ends with truce, but bitter tensions continued between the United States and Britain. July 8th, 1815: The Battle of Waterloo ends in Coalition victory, but France also becomes bitter against Britain as the result. November 27th, 1838: The Pastry War begins when France invades Mexico. March 9th, 1839: The Pastry War ends in French victory but Mexico held a grudge against France during the occupation. June 15th, 1859: The Pig War began between the US and Britain for control of the San Juan Islands. June 21st: British warships open fire on American soldiers and American forces return fire. June 23rd: The war ends in cease-fire and The San Juan islands remain under British rule. February 4th, 1861: The Confederacy States of America is formed from southern states of Texas, Louisiana, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, South Carolina, and Florida. April 12th, 1861: The American Civil War begins. 1863: Confederate congressman Judah P. Benjamin convinces the UK to aid the Confederacy. Britain saw this as a chance to not only crush the US but betray the Confederacy as well. Around that year France under Napoleon III aids the US in the civil way by stopping British forces en-route to America as well as French troops stationed in Mexico leading surprise attacks on the Confederacy. May 19th, 1865: The Civil War ends with US victory and abolished slavery. 1868: British troops aided Mexican guerrillas into overthrowing the occupying French. July 19th, 1870: the Franco-Prussian War begins. May 10th, 1871: The war ends in truce when the French Emperor's decision to unify with the Kaiser as they shared their hatred towards Britain. June 3rd, 1871: Alsace Lorraine becomes independent from Germany but later admitted into the British Empire. 1895: The Venezuela Crises begins but ends under British control and tensions between the US and Britain increased. April 25th, 1898: The Spanish-American War begins for Independence of Cuba. June 3rd: Spain gains support from Britain. July 19th: The war ends with Spanish and British victory and Cuba remains under control of Spain. March 15th, 1912: the United States, Austria-Hungary, Ottoman Empire, Germany, Bulgaria, China, France, Portugal, and the Netherlands form the Central Powers with Luxembourg annexed to Germany while the British Empire, Mexico, Czarist Russia, Italy, Greece, Serbia, Belgium, Albania, and Japan form the Entente Powers. April 4th: Candidate Woodrow Wilson travels to Britain in attempts to negotiate with the crown to ease tensions. April 14th-15th: The Titanic hits the iceberg in the North Atlantic and sank, taking Woodrow Wilson with it. April 16th: Tensions increased further as the US and Britain blamed each other for the Sinking of the Titanic. November 5th: Theodore Roosevelt wins the 1912 election. World War I July 28th, 1914: a Bosnian Serb nationalist and member of the Black Hand, assassinated Archduke Franz Ferdinand and sparked off World War I as the Central Powers and the Allied Powers declare war on each other and it spread in Europe, Africa and North America. August 10th: African Colonies war against each other. August 13th: France and Germany declares war on Alsace Lorraine and Belgium and invades both nations. August 19th: Canada under Britain invades the United States and New England, Michigan, New York and Pennsylvania became battlegrounds. August 23rd: Mexico invades the US from the south and parts of Texas, Arizona and New Mexico became battlegrounds. April 12th, 1915: After months of fighting, American forces pushed the invaders out of the US. April 15th: The US invades Canada. May 3rd: The US pushed Mexican forces out and invades northern parts of Baja California, Sonora and Chihuahua. September 4th: The US invades Cuba for the second time after Spain invades France. April 9th, 1916: Irish Republicans begins to rebel against Britain. The United States sees this as a chance to crush Britain and supports the IRA. April 24th: The Easter Rising occurs when Irish Republicans took over Dublin, Ireland. April 30th: The Easter Rising was successful as American forces arrived in Dublin and along with Irish Republicans drove British forces off of Ireland. May 1st: The United States promises Ireland independence from Britain if they help them fight the British Empire. August 3rd: Australia sees Ireland getting support by the Central Powers also Declares independence from Britain. August 5th: Australian rebels begin driving British forces out. August 9th: New Zealand under British control invades Australia and managed to occupy most of it but it never stopped the Aussies from fighting back. October 1917: Russia withdraws from the war as it falls into the Revolution against the Bolsheviks lead by Vladimir Lenin. November 1917: With Russia withdrawn from the war, German and Austrian Hungarian forces invaded Serbia, crushed the government and executed the leaders of Serbia and the Black Hand. February 4th, 1918: Alaskan forces also managed to drive the British Canadians out of Alaska and invades Canada. The people of Quebec begins to rebel against the British Empire. March 3rd: The United States invades Cuba, Haiti, the Dominican Republic and the Caribbean islands the second time since the Spanish-American War. June 28th: Australia defeats British forces and drives them out. May 19th, 1919: The Ottoman Empire begins to crumble as the War of Turkey independence begins. September 19th: The Russian Revolution ends and the Czar is overthrown, Russia is transformed into the Soviet Union. October 11th, 1920: World War I ends with Central Power victory. October 14th: The United States annexes Cuba, Haiti, the Dominican Republics, and the rest of the Caribbean islands into the United States. The US also annexes Newfoundland, New Brunswick, British Columbia and part of the West Territory that connects to Alaska into the US as well as Baja California, Sonora and Chihuahua. British and Italy lost most of their colonies in Africa to the French and German empires while Spain manages to control a couple of them. Turkey wins the war for independence from the Ottoman Empire. October 15th: The Republic of Quebec is formed, the Province of Labrador becomes part of Quebec. October 23rd: Congo was divided up, Britain controls the north while Germany controls the south. October 27th: Few states in the US changed as well, North and South Dakota merged and became Dakota, North and South Carolina became Carolina, Arizona merged New Mexico and became New Arizona, and states of Connecticut, Maine, Massachusetts, New Hampshire, Rhode Island, and Vermont became New England. The States of Virginia, Maryland and West Virginia merged and renamed 'Columbia'. British Columbia became 'New Columbia'. November 1st: The US pressures Britain to give Ireland, Quebec and Australia independence from the British empire with ease. Finland and the Baltic countries became independent from Russia while Poland is annexed to Germany while Belgium is annexed to the Netherlands and Alsace Lorraine is annexed to France. November 4th: The Austrian Hungary empire collapsed, forming Czechoslovakia, Austria, and Hungary. April 1922: The Kaiser officially annexes Austria to expand German territory while Hungary annexes Northern Serbia. October 11th: Turkey wins the Revolution war as the Ottoman Empire collapses. August 17th, 1924: Israel rises up and claimed territories of Jordan, Lebanon, Syria and Iraq thus creating the Republic of Israel. June 5th, 1925: Spain and Portugal inspired by the USSR formed communist parties of their own. October 1929: The Stock Market crashes in Wall Street thus sparking off the Great Depression. World War II January 30th, 1933: The Nazi party led by Adolf Hitler claims the Southern part of Germany and declares it the Third Reich February 3rd: The German Civil War begins. December 29th: Kaiser Frederick III pleads help to the United States and France to help Germany fight against Hitler and the Third Reich. January 2nd, 1934: American and French forces assisted German forces against the Nazis. April 1st, 1935: The fight continued to rage for over a year. January 19th, 1936: The German Civil War ends with Kaiser, American and French victory and the Nazis are defeated. Hitler was put on trial and was found guilty for crimes against the Kaiser and the Fatherland and was executed by firing squad. February 1st: The German Civil War lifted the United States out of the Great Depression as many jobs were formed and the economy was back in shape as the United States continues to bloom through the 1930's and 40's. But this only opened the door to the Soviet Union and the vengeful British Empire and Mexico. May 6th: The Empire of Japan and the Republic of China engaged into the Japanese-Chinese war with the Soviet Union aided them with weapons and supplies. July 17th: The Spanish Civil War begins between the Republicans and Nationalists. September 1st, 1939: The Entente Powers were transformed into the Entente Axis made from the Soviet Union, the British Empire, Fascist Italy, the Empire of Japan, Spain and Mexico. Even though Italy and Britain is against Communist ideas but are promised to reclaim most of the lost territories including the United States. 1939-1944: The Soviet Union begins to increase its military training in preparations for war and Joseph Stalin's dreams. The USSR also helped British and Japanese forces in training for combat as well. Oswald Mosley became Minister of War in Prime Minister Winston Churchill's Cabinet. The Spanish Civil War ends in Nationalist victory. September 1st, 1945: World War II begins when Britain invades Ireland and the USSR invades East Germany, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, Finland, Sweden and Norway while Italy invades Switzerland and Spain invades France. September 2nd: Japan with the help of the USSR invades parts of China and then invades and occupies Hawaii. September 5th: New Zealand and Japan invade Australia. September 11th: The British Empire invades the United States, reclaiming Newfoundland, New Brunswick, and the 'Thirteen Colonies' states as well as Labrador and Quebec. President Harry Truman escapes along with the Declaration of Independence. The USSR invades and occupies half of Alaska while the Japanese Empire invades and occupies parts of Washington, Oregon and almost all of California. Mexico invades the US from the south and occupies almost all of Texas but little of Arizona as well as retaking Baja California, Sonora, and Chihuahua. September 16th: The British and Spanish colonies begin invading German and French-controlled colonies. March 4th, 1946: The US along with Ireland, Australia, Germany, Hungary, Czechoslovakia, China as well as Finland, Sweden, and Norway suffers occupation from the Soviets, British, Japanese, and Mexicans for many months but they have formed Underground Resistance groups such as the Sons of Liberty, Shamrocks of Ireland, the Kaiser's men, the Alaskan Warriors, and the Chinese Underground. The Soviets also unleashed advanced weapons and transportation such as Gunships, Mig Fighter Jets and Heavy Tanks on the Central Powers. Though Germany manages to capture several of them in attempts to duplicate them for German and French forces. July 1947: The UFO crashes in Roswell, New Arizona during the war but the US Government manages to claim the wreckage before the invaders could. The US Government has placed top scientists including Albert Einstein into studying the wrecked UFO and discovered mass technology the UFO has. By the middle of October, the United States managed to duplicate the technology and combine them with technology patented by Nikola Tesla and their technology to make advanced weapons and transportation from heavy tanks to advanced aircraft and launches a plan to retake American territory from the invaders. February 3rd, 1948: American forces were launched with new weapons, customized tanks, and planes and firearms. February 19th: The US retook the Thirteen eastern states from the British invaders. February 21st: The US drives Mexican forces out of Texas and the south. February 15th: Japanese forces were driven out of the West. February 18th: The US begins the invasions of both British Canada and Mexico as well as attempts to retake Hawaii. US forces also aided the Republic of Quebec to retake Labrador from British Occupation. March 5th: German and Hungarian forces managed to retake most of their eastern territories from the Soviets as well as Norway and Sweden after they managed to duplicate the soviet's advanced aircraft and tanks. March 8th: Germany liberates Switzerland from the Italians. March 11th: French and German colonies retook parts of Alaska from the British and the Spanish. April 1st: French forces pushed the Spanish out of southern France. April 22nd: Australia pushed the British invaders from their land and invades Tasmania and managed to knock New Zealand out of the war. May 2nd: American and Australian navies annihilated the Japanese navy. The Empire of Japan, desperately and suddenly betrayed and invaded the USSR. August 14th-15th: Mohandas Karamchand Gandhi led a non-violent revolution against Britain. August 16th: Oswald Mosley orders British troops to arrest Gandhi and had him executed for treason against the Royal Crown. October 3rd: Chinese forces with great morale and with assistance from the USSR begins pushing back the Japanese invaders out of China. December 7th, 1948: American forces managed to retake the Hawaiian islands from the Japanese and begin the war in the Pacific to Assist Australia. December 14th: American forces managed to push through Mexico 'til it was halted five hundred miles outside Mexico City. March 5th, 1949: Germany managed to push back the Soviets while assisting France in the Invasion of Italy. March 29th: Finland is liberated from Soviet control. August 5th: The US liberates Ireland from British control. September 4th: Australia assists India to revolt against Britain. October 3rd: The Indian revolution was a success thanks to Australia. March 17th, 1950: The Manhattan Project with technology from the UFO managed to create 'Photon Atomic Bombs' that not only derives its destructive force from nuclear reactions but makes the radiation fallout last for two hours. August 13th-26th: The US bombs Hiroshima and Nagasaki combined by the Chinese invasion of Japan, the Empire of Japan surrenders. The US proceeds to bomb Mexico City and continues to push on after the fallout dissolved. Mexico surrenders to the US. Canada sees the horrors of the Photon Bomb and surrenders to the US. August 28th: American and Irish forces along with French and German forces invades and conquers Britain and Winston Churchill and Oswald Mosley surrenders. September 2nd: WWII ends with Central Power victory. September 3rd-29th: Many things happen during the month of September. Britain loses Canada, India and Hong Kong from their control, the United States annexes the rest of Canada and almost all of Mexico into the union with only a little bit of Mexican counties of Chapas, Tobasco, Campeche, Yucatan, and Quintana Roo and is renamed the Federation of Mexico. The Republic of Quebec was economically and militarily exhausted and voted to join the UNA. Australia annexes Tasmania and New Zealand and renamed the Australian Union. India became the Union of the Indian Republic. China underwent a change of government and became the People's Republic of China and like the Soviet Union, it exercises communism and annexes Korea, Japan, and the rest of Southeast Asia. the US lost the Philippines to China. During the month, many of the colonies of Africa declares independence and to avoid more bloodshed, the North American Union, France, Germany and Hungary gave them home rule and five unions of Africa are created. The United States of South Africa, The Western Union of Liberia, The Federation of Sahara, The Union of Central Africa and The Republic of East Africa were formed and famine and poverty were avoided. Britain suffers a heavy loss, Scotland no longer shares Britain's burden and declares independence. Wales also declares independence from Britain but is annexed into Ireland leaving only England. Power and Technology grew around the world while theirs shrank and eventually collapsed. It was reformed into the Federation of England, the broken armor of the Former United Kingdom. The USSR doesn't lose any territory other than conquered nations and continues to be the superpower in the world and the Empire of Japan collapses. 1951: The United Nations is formed with the United States, Ireland, Scotland, France, Germany, Hungary, Israel, Australia, The Union of the Indian Republic, Turkey, Brazil the French Guinean Republic and the Union of Africa. 1954: Spain goes through a Second Civil War. 1957: The Second Spanish Civil War ends and the new leader supports the USSR and the People's Republic of China. Portugal soon followed in the early 1960s. Rising Tensions January 4th, 1951: The Cold War begins between America, the Australian Union, the European Union and the Union of the Indian Republic against the USSR and the People's Republic of China. The US forms NATO and Europe, Australia and India became members, the Soviets forms the Warsaw Pact with China as its only member. The Iron Curtain is formed on the borders between Germany and Russia and between Greece and Serbia as well as on the borders of France and Spain. April 17th, 1961: The American-Portuguese war begins after a communist leader of Portugal takes over. June 9th, 1962: The American-Portuguese war ends with Portugal victory. October 16th: The Portuguese missile crisis begins when Spanish and Portuguese governments allows the USSR to us the island of the Azores and the islands of Flores, Corvo, Terceira, Graciosa, São Jorge, Pico, Faial, Santa Maria and São Miguel to build its missile bases. October 21st-23rd: American and French special forces were secretly dispatched to the islands of Flores, Corvo, Terceira, Graciosa, São Jorge, Pico, Faial, Santa Maria, and São Miguel and sabotaged the constructions and communications. Leaving only Azorea left. However, this caused tensions against the UNA and NATO member nations from Spain and Portugal October 28th: Construction of missile bases in the Portuguese islands was halted and the missile crisis ends peacefully. November 22nd, 1963: President John F. Kennedy is assassinated in Dallas Texas. Lee Harvey Oswald was arrested for the assassination and was quickly put on trial and found guilty for treason. Oswald was killed by gangster Jack Ruby and he was arrested. November 24th: The FBI reveals the reason behind the murder of Oswald as he was paid by Manuel Sanchez, a secretary of the Federation of Mexico as revenge for Mexico's loss in WWII. The US issues a warning to the Mexican nation to strip Mexico down of its power. March 23rd, 1965: The Federation of Sahara goes through a revolution when president Muhammad Naguib was overthrown and was replaced by Gamal Abdel Nasser and fully supports Communism and against Imperialism including from the United States and the European Union. April 17th, 1967: The 'Invasion of Sahara' begins when French forces invade Kafr el-Sheikh, Egypt. April 19th: The invasion failed as Saharaian forces drove the French out. June 5th: The Republic of Israel invades Sahara. June 10th: The War wins with Israeli forces had taken control of the Gaza Strip and the Sinai Peninsula from Egypt but only rose tensions between NATO and the Warsaw Pact. June 12th: The Iron Curtain is extended on the borders between Sahara, the WUL and the REA. July 21st, 1969: The US successfully lands Neil Armstrong on the moon. May 6th, 1971: Tensions between NATO members and the Warsaw Pact continues to rise, but not as worse as the tensions between Israel and Iran and Sahara. October 6, 1973: Sahara and Iran attack Israeli occupied lands in Sinai and Golan Heights on Yom Kippur, starting the Yom Kippur War. The United States re-supplies Israel. October 16th: The Organization of the Petroleum Exporting Countries cuts the UNA off of oil supplies and sparks off the 'Oil Crisis'. June 3rd, 1974: The US converted Photon Energy and garbage and created 'new and clean' alternative energy resources, therefore ending the Oil Crisis quickly and boosted the economy as it sells to the European Union, Australia, India, the Unions of Africa (excluding Sahara) and Israel. February 4th, 1975: The US continues to support Israel against Sahara and Iran and it expands to the Israel-Sahara war. April 18th: Iran declares war on Turkey after they refused to attack Israel, Turkey fights back. May 5th, 1978: The Israel-Sahara war ends with Israel and Turkey victory and Israel gains control of the Sinai Peninsula while Turkey closes its borders on Iran. November 4th, 1979: The Iran hostage crisis when a group of Islamist students and militants took over the American Embassy in Tehran in support of the Iranian Revolution and 52 Americans were held, hostage. April 24th, 1980: Operation Eagle Claw succeeds in ending the Iran hostage crisis and freed 52 Americans thanks to advanced helicopters that managed to narrowly avoided crashes caused by sand clouds. But tensions between the US and Iran continue to rise. July 5th: Serbia, Bulgaria, and Romania form the Balkan Union. June 1982: The Federation of Mexico managed to convince other nations of Latin America to join them and they formed the Federation of Latin America with the Exception of Panama which is part of the US. July 1987: The Soviet Union faces threats of dissolution as the Soviet Politburo comes to the consensus that the country's economy is stagnating and its military may not retain superiority over the West for much longer. After days of heated arguments the Soviet Union gains the decision to invade Western Europe with a short, sharp blow, and then sue for peace from a position of strength. The Politburo deliberates two options involving a sudden barrage of nuclear weapons against Western targets, but realizing the risk of nuclear war they decide to opt for a third strategy involving conventional forces. The USSR convinces Chinese president Kim Il Sung agrees to join their plans to invade Europe, America, and Australia and agrees. The Federation of Sahara also joins the Soviets. World War III is around the corner. World War III August 4, 1987: The Soviet Union begins the invasion on the German/Russian border wall near Kyiv and near the Dnieper River around 4:00 am. The first wave was a squadron of Military transport aircraft guard by Hind-D's and Migs that was planned to be deployed over the wall but was met by first Anti-Aircraft guns to missiles in German outposts near the border wall and many transport planes and gunships were brought down in flames and twisted wreckage before they could reach the wall. The rest drop the load of soldiers, tanks and transport ships near the wall for full-frontal assaults which lasted for several minutes before retreating. 4:25 am: The second wave the soviets brought more reinforcements and managed to bring down the wall with artillery and cross the border into Germany but was met by heavy defiance from German forces and the battle lasted for hours wave after wave and the Soviets suffered heavy casualties than the Germans. 1:30 PM: The Sixth and final wave the Soviets used ballistic missiles and heavy bombers to wipe out the German forces of Dnieper River and Soviet forces wiped out the remaining forces. World War III has begun. August 20th: Soviet forces have swept through Eastern Europe and occupied Finland, Sweden, Norway, all of Czechoslovakia and Hungary and half of Germany. August 22nd: Spain and Portugal invade France while the Balkan Union invades Greece. September 2nd: China invades India and Australia as they and the Soviets invade the United States but they've met heavy defiance, especially Hawaii since World War II. September 4th: The Federation of Latin America's attempt to invade the UNA was thwarted by Brazilian and French Guinean Republic and the war is fought there. September 5th: The Federation of Sahara breaks through the borders and invade the Western Union of Liberia, the Union of Central Africa and the Republic of East Africa as they, Iran and the Soviets invade Israel and Turkey. Heavy defiance is spread throughout the world against enemy forces. September 7th: The US invades Portugal as they fought the Soviet/Chinese invaders in the 'Western' Front. January 10th, 1988: After months of holding out, America pushes the Soviet/Chinese invaders out of America with the help of Resistance Movements sabotaging the enemy's communications and heavy weapon defense systems. January 18th: Brazil and the French Guinean Republic sends Latin American troops back and retakes part of Northern South America. March 4th: The Australian Union also pushes back the Chinese invaders and begins the invasion of the South Asian islands. March 15th: The UIR pushes back the Chinese invaders away as well but pushed as far as Nepal, Bangladesh, and Bhutan. But things aren't good for Europe or for the Unions of Africa as the Europeans and the Soviets are at a standstill for many months after the Soviets invades Iceland, occupies the Netherlands and pushing Germany on the verge of defeat. March 18th: The Federation of Sahara, Iran and the Soviets occupies more of Israel and Turkey as Sahara occupies more of the Western Union of Liberia. February 4th, 1989: America succeeds in capturing Portugal and invades Spain as well as landing in Africa to liberate the WUL. May 2nd, 1989: America has pushed the last of the invaders out of their homeland and are en-route to liberate Japan and Korea from China. May 13th: Brazil and the French Guinean Republic continues to push Latin American forces back. while Australia was halted in the middle of the South-Asian nations halfway in the Pacific. May 16th: European forces are still defiant but casualties are high on both sides. May 22nd: The Union of the Indian Republic continues to fight against the Chinese invaders and continues to push them out of India. September 3rd: American Forces pushed through Strong Chinese forces in the Pacific and liberates parts of Japan. March 4th, 1990: America Liberates almost all of the Western Union of Liberia as the African Unions helped push Sahara back. March 28th: America and Iceland push the Soviets back and begins to liberate Norway, Sweden, and Finland from Soviet Occupation as well as capturing Portugal and pushing into Spain. The US knocks the Federation of Mexico out of the war. April 12th: France gains the upper hand and begins pushing Spanish forces from Southern France once again. April 23rd: American and European forces liberate the Netherlands and parts of Germany, Hungary, and Czechoslovakia. May 1st: Turkish resistance fighters begin thwarting Soviet forces as Israel begins to push Iran back. May 8th: European forces invade the Balkan Union and retake parts of Greece. December 12th, 1989: After months of heavy fighting, America, the European Union, The Unions of Africa and the unions of India and Australia pushed back Soviet, Sahara, Chinese and Mexican forces. Many nation territories liberated from Chinese and Soviet control. Many resistance fighters in the Middle East were killed along with Osama Bin Ladin. December 13th: The Unions of Africa breaks through Sahara's borders and begins invading Inland. December 19th: Sahara loses many territories to their enemy. December 21st: Ukrainian and Belarus nationalists led a coup d'etat and overthrow the Soviet Politburo, which leads decisively down the path to the end of the threat posed by the Soviet Union. January 3rd: 1990: Japan, Korea and all of South Asia are liberated from Chinese rule. January 9th: Sahara is defeated in the war after the 'Battle of Cairo'. January 28th: 'The Battle of Moscow' February 3rd: Central Powers win 'The Battle of Moscow' and controls Moscow and captures the Premier. February 5th: US and AU forces invaded Hong Kong. February 7th: Hong Kong falls to US and AU forces. February 9th: US and AU forces invaded Beijing. After intense fighting Kim Il Sung surrenders. February 10th: World War III ended in Central Power Victory. Peace February 15th: The Soviet Union begins to dissolve as the result of defeat for the second and final time. February 17th: Ukraine and Belarus gain Independence from the Soviet Union with the help of Germany and give them some of the lands. February 28th: Japan and Korea under US protection are given home rule and transformed into republic nations like South and Southeast Asia under Australian and Indian protection also gives them home rule. March 15th: The Federation of Mexico ceased to exist after American occupation and admitted to the US along with the rest of the Federation. December 8th: The Soviet Union is fully dissolved. December 12th: Kim Jong Il is selected as leader of China. December 19th: Russia was transformed into the Russian Federation. In the end, communism is on the verge of extinction with the exception of China and Portugal. January 3rd, 1991: Greece, Turkey and a little bit of Eastern Europe are transformed into the Istanbul Pact. March 3rd: Spain and the Istanbul Pact joins the European Union with the exception of Portugal. March 19th: Iceland and Greenland voted to join the European Union. June 14th, 1993: Westboro Baptist Church picketed the war memorials which led to their arrest and found guilty for treason against the heroes of the war and sentenced to death. The Church of England viewed this and continued to spread Anti-American views all over England which caused tensions towards the US, Ireland, and Scotland. September 2nd, 2001: UN special forces raids and uncovers the Taliban's plan to attack the UNA on September 11th using hijack planes. The Taliban's plan is foiled and many leaders were arrested and executed for attempted terrorism. March 4th, 2004: The Saharan Civil begins between the Government and the Communist Movement. November 5th: John McCain becomes 43rd President of America. November 6th, 2012: John McCain wins the second term. Category:Earth-9 Category:Alt Earths